GwenCaster ABC Oneshots
by HopefulEchoe
Summary: A collection of oneshots of the alphabet for the pairing of Charmcaster and Gwen Tennyson.


**AN: Hey there! Here's the first story of the ABC oneshots! Fair warning, though. I don't really plan on updating fast. I'm sorry. Please don't expect me to update fast. I mainly write these because I'm bored and I have an inspiration to write. Another warning: This is my first Ben 10 fic, so don't be surprised if any of the characters are ooc. **

**Oh, and I don't own Ben 10. **

* * *

Age

_'God damnit! Great going, Gwen!'_ the red haired girl thought to herself as she kneeled to the ground to clean up the mess she made, _'You've only been here for five minutes, and you already made a fool of yourself!_

"Gwen, are you okay?" Gwen looked up to see the face of her concerned cousin, "Need something?"

Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she scowled, "I'm fine Ben. Could you pass me some napkins?"

In a flash, a bunch of unused napkins were shoved in front of her face, "Here you go."

Gwen took the napkins from Ben, and proceeded to let it absorb the juice, "I'm such a doofus..."

"We all knew that, Gwen." Ben said jokingly, chuckling slightly until he realized that he wasn't getting a response, "Gwen?"

Gwen's form hunched over, an irritated sigh escaping her lips, "This always happens! Everytime I see her! She always has this effect on me!"

Ben's eyebrow arched, _'So that's what's going on...'_

Ben's mind went back to the days when they were kids. It would be summer vacation, and all the two had to worry about was how to survive Grandpa Max's meals. Well, they also had to worry about their enemies attacking them or the innocent civilians. And Gwen had to worry about her growing nervousness when around Charmcaster.

A first, she thought it was because she knew that Charmcaster could kill her easilly. But as soon as she finds herself face-to-face with the white haired witch, Gwen's mind instantly notes how stunning Charmcaster looks when the light hits her at just the right angle. Gwen would get distracted in battle, and Ben would notice.

He brought it up to her one day, and if he hadn't seen the look on Gwen's face, Ben would have had great blackmail material. He will never forget how his cousin's eyes had reflected so many emotions: fear, anguish, confusion, longing, and desire.

There were only three words Ben could come up with to say to Gwen,_ "You're still young." _Gwen had looked at him, not understanding what Ben was saying, _"How do you know you really like her? We're not even in high school yet. It's probably just a phase."_

Gwen had nodded her head, and the two went to sleep with a question whispering relentlessly in their ears. But what if it's not just a phase?

The two had agreed to let time tell.

Now, they're over 20, and Gwen was certain her "phase" was not just a phase.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ben asked.

Gwen stood up, clutching the damp napkins, "Why should I?"

"Maybe she feels the same way."

"And maybe she doesn't."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Would you just shut it?"

"Arguing on this special day?" another voice asked, startling the Tennysons, "That seems so much like you two."

Ben was the first to regain his composure after being surprised, "Hey, Charmcaster."

"Hi, Ben. Happy 21st birthday." Charmcaster greeted, but her attention was fully on Gwen.

"Yeah, hi, Charmcaster." Gwen greeted back, shuffling her feet around.

"Hello, Princess." Charmcaster said with a smirk, "Enjoying the party?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a great surprise party."

"Hm."

Sensing the tension in the air between the two women, Ben walked away, "Well, I'll see you two later."

"Huh? Wait, Ben!" Gwen called out, slightly extending her hand as if to pull him back to her side. But it was too late, and Gwen was left alone with Charmcaster. She was left alone with Charmcaster...

_'Damn you, Ben! You planned this all along, did you!'_

"Gwen? Are you okay?" Charmcaster asked as took note of her company's embarrassed, yet slightly murderous aura.

"I am going to kill him...!" Gwen grumbled.

Suddenly, Gwen felt a hand gripping her wrist. She looked down, and felt her stomach tickle with giddiness. But she still felt that little spark of fear whenever she got this feeling. Her eyes traveled from the hand, up the arm, and found the purple eyes that entranced her since she was a kid.

"So," Charmcaster said as a glimmer of mischievousness shined in her eyes, "what do you want for your birthday?"

_'You.'_

Gwen blushed at her own thought, and quickly pulled her arm away from Charmcaster's grip. She walked towards a trash can, still feeling the older woman's presence following her. After throwing away the almost forgotten napkins, she turned to face a Charmcaster, "Nothing, except to enjoy this day."

Charmcaster smiled coyly at Gwen, her eyes closing halfway almost seductively. Gwen gulped quietly, feeling her knees weak. "So, how can I make this day much more enjoyable?"

"Uh..." Gwen stammered, "Wh-Where's the cake?"

"Right here." And with that, Charmcaster leaned down, and gently brushed her lips against Gwen's.

Gwen's breath hitched at the contact.

Instinctively, Gwen pushed Charmcaster away, and brought her hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes stared at Charmcaster in shock. Charmcaster just stared at her, an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong, Gwenny? I thought you liked me?"

Gwen's shocked eyes turned to horror, "Wh-Who told you!?"

"I overheard your conversation with your cousin."

"You were spying on me?!"

"I wasn't spying. I just so happened to be standing there, hiding from sight, and caught a few things you two said."

Gwen sighed loudly, burying her face in her hands, "I can't believe this is happening..."

Charmcaster crossed her arms, and took a small step towards Gwen, "Can't believe what's happening? That I found out?"

Hesitantly, Gwen slowly nodded her head once.

Charmcaster took another step, just one more step away from Gwen. "Or is it that I kissed you after finding out?"

Gwen bowed her head low, feeling her face heating up to dangerous temperatures. She found that her voice had abandoned her. Not that it mattered- how was she supposed to respond?

Charmcaster took that final step, both of her hands grasping onto Gwen's wrists. She tore Gwen's hands away from her face, revealing a very red-faced woman. "I'll ask you again," Charmcaster whispered, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"You..." Gwen whispered back, Charmcaster barely able to hear.

Charmcaster started to smirk, "Why didn't you just say so, Princess?"

Charmaster started lowering her face down to Gwen's. They were nearly brushing noses when Gwen started speaking.

"Wait," she said, "you're so much older than me..."

"That sounded like an insult," grumbled Charmcaster, "I'm only five years older."

"That's a lot of years..."

"Only five years. Haven't you heard that when it comes to love, age doesn't matter?"

"Well..."

"Plus you're 21 now. It doesn't matter if you're dating a 26 year old."

"But-"

Gwen's protests were losts when Charmcaster's lips melted into Gwen's.


End file.
